Amusement Park
by CarnotaurusMan
Summary: One day, The D-Team discovers that Dinosaur Land is re-opened and all want to go and see how it is. But they decide to bring a certain Indian princess along for the ride. I suck at summaries! Royalshipping and Dinoshiping.


**_Me: Hello, my dino's. I'm back, after...these crazy few months. No joke, I've been dealing with work, holidays, my mom's birthday, by two younger sister's birthday's, and my first younger sister going to college! But now I'm back and have a new story for you all, so let's-a-go!_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Dinosaur King._**

Strolling through the park today was Zoe and her friends walking their partners. Today was such a nice day, a few clouds in the sky but it wasn't bad, and the temperature was not too hot, not too cold. Max sighs, "Ahh, today is definitely a good day to be outside." Rex and Zoe agreed with Max on that statement.

"Yeah, the weather is just...perfect today," Zoe said.

The three come up to a bulletin board with many posters and ads covering it. But one, in particular, caught their interests. "What's this?" Max asked. Rex reads the writing on the poster, " '_Dinosaur Land Reopening! Come for fun, games, food, and amusement. Here until the end of the month'_. Hey, you two want to head to the amusement park?"

"Yes/Heck yeah!"

"Now that the park is probably in better hands and now that I have a cute boyfriend, this time will be extra special," Zoe says sweetly, all while Rex blushed. Rex and Zoe have just started out as a couple not too long ago, and they've been maintaining a good relationship so far.

Meanwhile, Max was pondering something that he wasn't too sure of doing but wants to.

"Hey guys." He asks, "Do you think Meena would like amusement parks?"

"Well Meena doesn't do many fun activities as a princess, plus she is our friend and a D-Team member." Rex said as Zoe leaned into his ear and whispers, "...and Max's soon-to-be girlfriend." The two chuckled confusing Max, "What are you two laughing at?"

"Nothing." They said in unison as Zoe continues, "Well I say we take Meena to Dinosaur Land for old time sake." Rex and Max agreed to that. In his mind, Max was overjoyed and began dancing while not realizing he was dancing in real life. Rex and Zoe began to laugh snapping Max back into reality and making him blush red. "L-Let's get to the D-Lab." The three friends then headed for the lab.

* * *

Once the team finds Meena, they teleport back to Sanjo City to go to the amusement park.

After catching a bus, the four friends arrive at Dinosaur Land. Max was extremely hyped, "Alright! Let's get this party started!"

"Hang on Max!" He turns around to Rex who explains, "We still have to pay to get in." Max a little embarrassed, he sheepishly smiles and says, "Heh, sorry. Got a little carried away." Rex jokingly punched Max softly, "No worries."

Once they paid for admission, the D-Team enters the amusement park. Meena was fascinated, all of the bright lights and scenery just amazed her. "Wow, this place is amazing! What should we do first?" She wonders. The four came to an intersection and looked at the map to see what to do first.

"Hey! Let's go on that."

Everyone turned to Zoe and saw she was pointing to a roller coaster. Max looks at the map and concludes, "That's the Apatosaurus roller coaster, and we're close to the entrance."

"I say we go on it!" Zoe suggests. "I'm down with it." Max agrees as does Meena, "It does look like a lot of fun, I'm in." Rex was remaining quiet the entire time as he looked how high up the coaster was, in his mind he imagined it being higher. He wasn't all that fond of high rides such as that, but everyone else seems to be okay going on it.

"C' mon Rex!" Rex hears Zoe calling out to him, his friends were heading off without him. He bolts after them trying to catch up. "Wait for me!" He calls out.

The D-Team finds the entrance to the roller coaster. Right before they enter Rex tells everyone, "You guys go ahead, I'll sit this one out." But Zoe grabs Rex's hand and pulls him along saying, "Come on Rex, we're all going on it. Don't be a party-pooper." Well no turning back around now, Rex is just going to have to suck it up and go on the ride.

Once everyone reached the front of the line, the D-Team got front row seats of the next set of cars and began to strap themselves in. Max and Meena were in the very front while Rex and Zoe were right behind them. Rex was still nervous, especially now that he was near the front.

"Isn't this exciting Rex?" Zoe asks him.

"Uh...yeah, really exciting." He replied nervously. The cars began to be pulled by the chains out of the station and up the first hill.

On their way up Max asks Meena, "Ready Meena?" She nods, "I am." The cars were raised higher and higher as was Rex's fear. At the peak of the hill and ready to drop Rex mumbled, "Goodbye, cruel world." Then came the first drop.

* * *

After the ride, the D-Team minus Rex were laughing about their experience on the roller coaster. "That was fun with the loops and turns, I've never felt having this much fun!" Meena laughs as Max tells her, "And that's just one of the many roller coasters here."

"Hey, you guys! Check out our picture." The two walks on over and looked at the picture. "Aw man, we're all having a good time," Max stated. The picture shows Max, Meena, and Zoe having fun but Rex seems more scared than anything. So Max's statement was a bit off.

Rex was sitting on a bench with a hand over where his heart was. He shouldn't of gone on that ride, it nearly scared him half to death. "There you are." He saw his friends racing towards him. "We thought we lost you already, so what did you think of the ride Rex?" Meena asks.

"It was alright, I guess." He shrugged.

"Well Meena and I are doing another round, we'll catch up with you two later." Max and Meena ran off. Zoe turns back to her boyfriend, "So Rex, wanna go again?" In an instant, Rex felt his blood pressure drop to the floor. "Think we could do something else?" He asks trying to avoid the roller coaster.

Zoe smiled, "Sure, we don't want your fear getting the best of you."

Wait, Zoe knew about his fear? Rex was about to ask how, but she cuts him off, "I figured you'd have a hard time after the plane incident. Plus, you never went on the roller coaster when we first came here."

Lowering his head, Rex sighs, "I guess it did give away my fear."

Zoe puts a hand on Rex's shoulder, "Look, Rex, there's nothing wrong with having fear like that. I'm sorry for dragging you on the ride. I just wanted you to have fun with all of us, it's no fun if one person isn't doing the same things as the others." Rex lets a sigh slip past his lips, he couldn't stay mad forever. "It's alright Zoe, I know you didn't mean it." He says. The two share a smile as Zoe sees how close some of the game booths are to them. "Wanna play some of the booth games?" She asks her boyfriend.

Rex nods, "Sure." The two then walk for the stand.

* * *

Sometime later, Max and Meena exit the roller coaster really dizzy. "That ride will never get old for me," Max said while his head was still spinning. The two then try to find Rex and Zoe, Meena was the first to see their friends at one of the stands. "I found Rex and Zoe." She said. Rex and Zoe were playing at the balloon dart booth as Zoe receives a giant stuffed teddy bear.

"Hey, guys!" Max called out. The two notice Max and Meena heading their way.

"Hey guys, you just missed something amazing." Rex said as Zoe continued, "So Rex and I were playing at one of the game booths, okay? We were at the balloon dart booth and every shot I took I hit every balloon and got this giant teddy bear as a prize. Even the person working at the booth said I was the most accurate person at the booth."

"Sweet!" Max said, "Well now we're all here, what should we do next?" Rex suggests, "We're near the bumper cars if you guys want to do that."

"Sounds good to me."

"Heck yeah, I'm down with that!"

"What's bumper cars?"

The D-Team looks at Meena a little surprised that she doesn't know what bumper cars are. "I think we know which ride to go on next." Zoe says. Max and Rex nod in agreement.

After getting in line and waiting for a shot at bumper cars, the D-Team was explaining to Meena what to do. Zoe tells her, "Alright, so what you do is basically drive around and ram into others even us...but go for Max the most."

Max exclaims, "Hey!" Zoe giggled as Max playfully glared at her. The D-Team was now able to enter. Each hop into a bumper car designed like a different dinosaur; Max was in a yellow triceratops car, Rex in a blue raptor car, Zoe in a green stegosaurus car, and Meena in a red pterodactyl car. As the ride starts everyone has a blast. Zoe rams into other cars while calling out, "Woo-hoo!" The boys have fun as well, that is until Rex bumps into Max causing him to spin out of control. He says, "I'll get you for that, Rex!" But no one could compete having the most fun against Meena, she was constantly laughing and having a good time.

After the ride was over, the D-Team walked out of the arena and discussed Meena's experience. "So, what did you think of bumper cars Meena?" Max asks.

"I loved it, with a capital 'L', I had so much fun," Meena said. Everyone was happy to give Meena a good experience. That's when Max's stomach begins to growl. "Sorry." Max said, "My stomach's empty, think we can stop somewhere to eat?"

"Sure, you girls hungry?" Rex asks. The two girls nod and they were off to find some food. The D-Team soon finds a chain of food stands and got their food. Max got a hotdog, Rex got a bacon cheeseburger, Zoe got chicken tenders, Meena got a slice of cheese pizza, and everyone shared an order of cheese curds.

Later on after lunch, the D-Team were looking at the map deciding where to head next while Meena waits on a bench.

"Hey there."

A teen in a grey hoodie walks up to Meena. He tries to hit on her, "What's a pretty woman like you sitting all alone?" This makes Meena slightly uncomfortable. "I'm just waiting for my friends-" She was cut off by the teen as he put a finger to her lips and hushed her. "Why wait on your friends when you can hang out with me?" Now Meena was really getting creeped out.

But then Max came by. "Okay Meena, I think we're heading to the log flume next." Max said before realizing the teen beside her, "Who the heck is this guy?"

"Back off buddy, she's mine!" The teen snarls.

Max starts getting mad now. "Hey, Meena's not your girlfriend and it's clear she doesn't have the same feelings as you." He shot back. The teen stands up and declares, "Then how's about we have a contest? The winner gets the lady." Both boys seem to draw a crowd now. Without thinking, Max accepted the challenge, "Alright fine, what'll we compete in?"

The teen smirked, "We'll be shooting hoops." He points Max towards the basketball hoop booth. Max gulped, he wasn't that accurate at shooting hoops. As his friends watched him head to the booth, Zoe was the first to say, "Well, Max is toast."

At the booth, both boys stood at a hoop each with basketballs in hand. "Whoever shoots the most hoops wins." The teen said. Max just nods, he was really afraid he'd lose Meena to this guy. But he tries to stay positive and hope for the best.

The carnie begins to countdown for the two boys, "On my mark, three...two...one...GO!" A timer starts counting down from a minute and thirty seconds.

The two began throwing their balls into their hoop. Max misses his first few shots while his opponent was scoring many hoops. It's been about thirty seconds now, and Max is losing by eight points. "I can't lose!" Max said. With the amount of determination, Max began scoring more points as the crowd of people cheered.

"Come on, Max!" Rex called out.

Zoe cheers, "Go Max, go!"

The timer reached the twenty-second mark.

Max has fifteen points while the other teen has eighteen points. Both had to make each shot count without any screw ups, the heat was on. Max could see his opponent was trying to get two balls in at once, making him worried. It seemed to work a couple times but not enough, as the teen was struggling Max uses this opportunity to score more points. Ten seconds are left on the clock as both teens are at thirty points each.

"I'm almost there!" says Max.

The teen laughs, "Ha, in your dreams!"

5…4...

Max snarls as he grabs another ball. '_Focus, Max!'_ He tells himself, mentally.

3…2…

The other boy grabs a ball.

1…

The two throw it simultaneously. Everyone watches as the balls slowly make their way to the hoops. As the buzzer sounds, the other boy's ball bounces off the rim and away from the hoop. While Max's ball spins along the rim of the hoop for a second or two…

...Before making it into the hoop.

"YES!" Max cheers loudly, as the rest of the crowd and his friends cheer too. The others make their way towards him and congratulate Max. "Good job, bro!" Rex said, high fiving him.

Zoe adds, "That was amazing!"

Meena pulls him into a hug and says, "My hero!" While holding Max tightly, he turns red all over and is completely embarrassed. While Rex and Zoe laugh at him, the teen walks up to the group and extends a hand to Max saying, "Hey, you did well beating me fair and square. That was fun."

While extending his hand too, Max replies, "Yeah, it was fun."

"Sorry about earlier though, I don't know what that was all about." He says, "I hope things are cool between us?"

"No problem, we're good." Max smiled, giving a thumbs up. As the teen walked away, Max comments, "Well, that went smoother than I thought."

"Yeah, I thought it would go really differently." says Zoe, "I thought he'd be really mad at you Max and be determined to get Meena all to himself. Which would start a heated rivalry between you two that would last for years to come. That is until Max finally has enough and they would settle things once and for all to see once more who is superior." After she finished rambling, Zoe notices all her friends stared in confusion, "What?"

"What fanfics have you been reading?" Rex asks. _**(Me: Oh, Zoe could be reading my fanfics, Mauselet's, Drew's, any of our fanfics to be honest. Who knows?)**_

* * *

The rest of the day for the D-Team went well; Zoe kicked everyone's butt at the strong man game, Max got Rex to go on another roller coaster that didn't frighten him, even Meena won a prize at the ring toss game. By now the day was nearly done, and the four had just got an announcement saying that the firework show will begin soon. Rex offer, "You guys wanna see the fireworks?"

"I'm in!" Zoe said, raising her hand high.

Meena turns to Max, "Would you like to see the fireworks, Max?"

"Um, actually Meena." He begins, while his cheeks slightly blush, "I was wondering if I could head over to the Ferris wheel."

"Oh sure, that's quite al…"

"With you."

Meena was taken aback, but flattered that Max wants her to go on the Ferris wheel with him. "I'd be delighted." She replies. As the two head off, Max calls out, "We'll catch up with you later."

"Have fun love birds!" Zoe called out. Max turns red all over completely embarrassed. Meena began to giggle, she thought Max was cute when he blushed. Rex and Zoe head out to find a good spot for the show.

Max and Meena have gotten in line for the Ferris wheel. "Wow." Meena said as she looks up at the Ferris wheel, "I think this might be one of the largest rides I've been on so far."

"Oh, just wait until we really get up there." Max told the Indian princess, "The view up there is amazing." They continue down the line until they reach the end. They get a car to themselves, they buckle up while sitting across from one another and make their way up to the top of the Ferris wheel.

Back to Rex and Zoe, they've arrived at the spot where a crowd was gathering for the firework show. So many friends, families, and couples were sitting on the ground and waiting for the show to start. "I think we're too late to find a spot." Zoe said. The two look around as Zoe points to a bench, "I think I see an open spot." Wasting no time before someone stole those seats, Rex and Zoe sit down on the bench.

"Glad we got these seats in time," Rex said, placing his hand down onto the bench. But he ends up putting his hand onto Zoe's. They look down at their hands, then look up before the two began laughing. "S-sorry about that, Zoe." Rex apologized.

"No no, you're good."

Zoe felt something near her side, she looks down to see Rex's hand was pulling them close. She blushed, then slides closer to Rex and cuddles with her friend. As the two D-Team members got comfy, the fireworks were lit and launch into the sky.

Back at the Ferris wheel, Max and Meena were gazing out the window and watched the fireworks explode in the air. "Wow, this is really magical." Meena gasps.

"Yeah." Max agreed, "Now I know how mom and dad felt."

"Oh, your parents saw fireworks go off in a Ferris wheel too?"

"Yeah, I remember during their wedding anniversary they went on this Ferris wheel as the fireworks were going off." Max explains, "Dad even told me, that night is one he will treasure for the rest of his life."

Meena coos, "Aww, that's so romantic."

"Yeah, maybe one day I can be up here with my loved one for our anniversary."

Meena smile slowly begins to frown. Max takes notice and asks her, "Meena, what's wrong?"

"It's nothing, Max." She tells the Burnett, "I just wish I could find someone who would, you know, actually love me for who I am. But the prince's mother and father have shown me don't respect me or just obsess over my appearance."

"Meena you don't need those snobs. What you need is a man who'll actually laughs with you, cries with you, even cares for you. Someone like...like…"

"Like you?"

Max begins burning up, he wasn't expecting that answer from Meena. "You're someone who would laugh, cry, even care for me." said the Indian princess, "So, I got to ask this question. Do you love me Max?" Now beat red all over, Max could only stutter, "W-well, I...I uh...I…"

"Max."

Max, sighs, "Okay. I do, I really do Meena. Ever since we met in India, I could not get over how perfect you are. Your personality is great, you're beautiful, and you're very kind towards others." He continues, " I'll be honest, I've been wanting to tell you how I felt but didn't know if you felt the same way about me."

Meena giggles, "Funny Max, I've felt the same way too." They laugh for a short while before entering an awkward silence as the fireworks continue to light up the sky. Meena was the first to pipe back up, "Max?"

"Yeah?..."

"Do you want to make this official?"

"Make what official?" He asked.

While smiling, the young princess says, "Our relationship. You and me becoming a couple."

Max was hesitant, he didn't know what to say. As his eyes look all over the car, he looks to his hand as Meena placed her on top. Max looks back to see that adoring smile on Meena's face, he smiles back. They slowly close the gap between them.

Back with Rex and Zoe, they have had an amazing view of the firework show with no trees or any obstruction in their way. "This is amazing." Zoe said, "Best seats right over here!"

"Yeah, but any seat next to you is the best." Rex said.

Zoe smiles, "Oh, thank you!" They look back up and watch the fireworks as so many colors filled the sky. "Hey, Rex." said Zoe, "Now that we're a couple, ever wonder when we will have our first true kiss?"

"Who knows, it could happen later as the weeks go by or it could happen as soon as now."

"Maybe...maybe we can have it now?"

After a short while the two friends glanced at each other, they could feel the whole world come to a standstill. Staring into each other's eyes as if under a spell, they began inching closer and closer as their lips were merely centimeters away. With Meena and Max, they too were closing in the distance. They close their eyes…

Simultaneously as the finale for the fireworks lit, Max and Meena shared their first kiss along with Rex and Zoe.

Rex and Zoe separate from theirs first. "Wow." Rex said, "Just wow."

"Totally." Zoe and Rex continue their embrace as the fireworks show comes to an end.

Back with the other two, Max and Meena were still in their kiss before letting go. They rest their foreheads on each others. Meena is the first to speak after a while, "I'll take that as a yes?"

"Yeah." Max replied, "I think besides finding Chomp, this is the best day I've ever had."

"Me too, Max. Me too." Meena grabs a hold of Max's hand. They hold onto one another as they continue to ride the Ferris wheel.

_**Me: Ah, It's good to be back. Well hopefully this will appease you all and I'll be back soon with more stories to come. Until next time CarnotaurusMan out!**_


End file.
